Looking For Someone To Love
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: You can only keep something built up for so long... sooner or later, it crashes out into the open.
1. No Longer Contained

" _You okay?!" Finn asked after the elevator in the hotel had suddenly stopped with him and Amanda in it, the lights having gone out in it._

" _Yeah… damn these things, we should've probably taken the stairs but we're…" Amanda answered as she watched him once her vision had adjusted to the darkened area, her eyes scanning his body. 'Get it together, Mandy, get it together!' She thought, scolding herself for acting like a schoolgirl around Finn right now._

 _Before she could finish what she was thinking, she felt Finn's hands on her, one stroking her hair and the other resting on her hip… she looked up at him as he squeezed it._

" _You don't make it easy for me… keeping my hands off you." Finn whispered as Amanda's tiny hands gripped both sides of Finn's shirt._

" _Then don't…" Amanda said quietly._

 _Within seconds, his mouth was on hers and they were pressed close together as they held each other and the kiss deepened._

 _Amanda felt her heart start to race as she yanked Finn's shirt off over his head and just as quick, he pulled her tank top over her and both items of clothing were tossed into the darkened area._

 _Amanda hissed slightly as Finn's teeth grazed her shoulder and bucked her hips to him, Finn letting out a low growl as Amanda's nails dug into the side of his neck._

 _They didn't notice the elevator start up again or the doors open when it stopped on their floor… but they did hear "Really, you two? People use these to get to their rooms!"._

 _Both turned, seeing Sasha Banks._

" _Sorry…" Both said quietly before grabbing their discarded shirts and quickly exiting the elevator._

" _Had a feeling it was only a matter of time…" Sasha said with a slight chuckle before heading back to her own room…_

The door to their room slammed open and then closed with authority, their minds only locked on one thing as Finn pinned Amanda against the wall... they were still half naked and his hands trailed up her back, her bra unclipping and being tossed aside.

"D'fhéach sé ró-diabhal!" Finn growled lowly by Amanda's left ear as he trailed his lips up and down her neck, Amanda's heart rate increasing again as Finn pulled her shorts down and trailed his hand down her spine, pressing her closer to him as she yanked his jeans down after unbuttoning them.

"Rinneamar araon." Amanda whispered, Finn letting out a low growl of approval… something in him just went through the roof whenever Amanda spoke in his language.

Finn playfully tossed Amanda onto the bed after pulling her tank top and bra off and she let out a light laugh as he climbed on top of her.

"So good to me…" Finn whispered, lightly kissing Amanda's left shoulder and neck as she closed her eyes and tossed her head back… she moved her hips to him and tried to grab onto his hair but he kept her pinned down as he pulled her satin panties off.

With a final tug of his boxers and the rest of the clothing disappearing into the darkened room, Finn reached over on the nightstand and took a condom out of the box left in their room and he put it on… Amanda's pulse was at immeasurable levels as he moved forward, the two losing awareness of everything around them.

Amanda tossed her head back and moaned out as she felt Finn's fingers dig into her hips, the two moving faster once the shockwaves of unadulterated bliss hit them harder.

By the time they crashed from the high they were on, there was nothing left of their voices left after the screams… opening his bright blue eyes, Finn looked down at Amanda, who's hazel eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him with an exhausted smile.

Once in each others arms and tangled up in the ivory bedsheets, Amanda rested her head on Finn's right shoulder as his left hand rested on her hip.

A loud banging sound on the wall caught their attention.

"Others are trying to sleep in this building! Take your batteries out, you damn energizer bunnies!" Enzo yelled in his half asleep state.

Finn and Amanda let out croaky laughs before they kissed and fell asleep…

They knew that tomorrow, things wouldn't be as calm.


	2. The Morning After

Amanda rarely found herself in any kind of confusing situation she couldn't think of a way out of without someone getting hurt… but here she was, looking at Finn.

The NXT Champion was soundly sleeping, his arms around Amanda and him holding her to his right side in a tight embrace.

' _What was it Val once said?'_ Amanda thought as she tried to remember but her mind was hazy… and then it hit her.

Drugged mistakes, sober desires.

' _Well one of us had the presence of mind to use protection.'_ Amanda thought when she saw the condom wrapper… she hadn't been on the pill since she was 22, tossed them after she and Cody had broken up and swore she was through with all of it.

Amanda had managed to pry Finn's arms off of her and sat up while holding the bed sheet close to her body… only for Finn's right hand to wrap around her left wrist and pull her to him as he sat up, rubbing his sleepy blue eyes after opening them.

"I know you don't do this sort of thing, love… sex while blacked out drunk or drugged." Finn said, reaching over with his left hand and brushing Amanda's tousled curls out of her face.

"Finn… I haven't been in a serious relationship in three years. I swore I was done with that after how Cody basically destroyed my trust and…" Amanda said, trailing off as she looked at him and losing her train of thought.

Finn reached over and rested his left hand on Amanda's face, leaning in and kissing Amanda's slightly swollen mouth as she rested her hands on his face before running her fingers through his hair as his hands gripped onto her hips and he pulled her on top of him.

At the same time, Val and Liara had walked past the hotel and looked up… thinking for a few seconds, Val started climbing the nearby tree and her eyes widened when she saw Finn and Amanda in their room on the third floor.

"What'd you see, Val?!" Liara asked.

"Two people finally giving into a strong attraction." Val answered after climbing down.

At the same time, the kiss had ended and Amanda wasn't trying to climb off of Finn to try to make a quick escape… she didn't want to anymore.

But a loud banging on the door caught their attention and then they heard Ty.

"Open up!" Ty said loudly.

"I thought they stayed back in Florida!" Amanda whispered, trying to figure out what to do. Reluctantly climbing off, she pulled her panties on and then one of Finn's shirts before heading to the door and opening it partially, Ty seeing her bedhead like hair and suppressing a laugh. "Laugh it up, Ty. One of these days, I'm gonna kick your ass." She said jokingly.

"And I know you will. Just don't go down into the lobby yet." Ty responded.

"Alexa down there mouthing off?" Finn asked after pulling his boxers and jeans on.

"That and certain other people are down there. People who'd pick up on what's happened here by a certain… brotherly instinct, if you get me." Ty answered.

"They can get insanely protective and that's just half of the NXT roster… you remember what happened before Raw went on the air on Monday? I've rarely seen Hunter get that pissed." Amanda said as she pulled her hair into a messy bun.

The elevator doors opened and Ty's eyes widened when he saw Dean and Roman.

"Lock this door." Ty whispered, Amanda doing so after closing it and Ty reaching Dean and Roman.

"Where is she?" Roman asked.

"Not anywhere here… her and Finn sorta… headed out for an early stroll." Ty said.

Roman nodded and he and Dean left.

"He's lying." Dean said once they were in the elevator and the doors closed.

Once he was sure they were gone, Ty called Liara.

"Let me guess, stall Roman and Dean?" Liara asked.

"How the hell did you and Val know?" Ty asked.

"Val climbed a tree and saw Finn and Mandy through the window." Liara answered.

"No surprise there, she's always been the most athletic of us. Sometimes it's a good thing when your way of venting stress is running and climbing things." Ty said.

"Yep. But what the hell are we gonna do about the mob of press waiting outside?" Liara responded.

"Sneak Mandy and Finn out the back… honestly, the press are vultures. But they did get here rather fast." Ty said as he headed to the elevator, getting into it.

Reaching the lobby, it wasn't long before he found JJ, who had a black eye.

"She sucker punched me. Are they hiding upstairs?" JJ said.

"They were." Ty answered.

"Why the hell would it matter so much what two consenting adults do behind closed doors? It's their lives." JJ responded.

"Enzo was the first one to mouth off about it…" Ty said.

"I heard him shouting last night… that's what started this but it would've stopped there if Alexa hadn't overheard him talking earlier. For fuck's sake, she's acting like a jealous ex lover." JJ responded, Alexa's head snapping up and her walking over.

"Aw damn, here we go." Ty muttered.

"Oh no, just continue on… after all, they did finally slip up-" Alexa said.

"If this is about the whole drugging, that wasn't their fault. You really think Mandy and Finn would touch drugs, let alone take them?" JJ said, Alexa narrowing her eyes at him.

"I wouldn't put it past them-" Alexa started to say.

"Right, I'm going for a rare morning pint." Ty cut her off, before heading away from the two.

"And I, you little pint sized terror, have to find my friends. Maybe you should actually _talk_ to Mandy instead of being a bitch." JJ said before leaving.

Ready for the day, Amanda and Finn were heading to the beach and Amanda was still feeling out of sorts.

"Damn, I haven't felt like this since the last tour overseas…" Amanda said quietly, her phone chiming and her seeing a text from Aestrid.

' _The arena's a damn mob scene, what did you do?!'_

' _Things got intense after the bonfire, Ace.'_ Amanda replied, feeling Finn's right hand lightly squeeze her left thigh. "Eyes on the road." She said playfully.

"They are…" Finn replied, as his eyes fixed on a cracked, mossy old turnoff from the road that clearly hadn't been driven down for a very long time.

"They really need to fix up this old area…" Amanda said as _A Horse With No Name_ by America played from the radio.

"Yeah, some of it is just-" Finn said, before he was cut off… with a bright purple-violet flash of light, suddenly Finn had to swerve the car and practically collide with a fire hydrant pump to avoid the bike that came hurtling out of the old road, skidding to a stop a few feet ahead… strips of neon lights across it and it's rider still glowing bright blue and candy red.

"Think he's okay?" Amanda asked after a few seconds, her heart still racing as she had one hand on the seatbelt and her left hand was in Finn's right one.

"Yeah… looks like he is… or she is." Finn replied, the last part as the rider got off of the bike and when stood up, had a clearly feminine outline shape.

Amanda unbuckled herself, jumping back when another bike collided with the passenger door and both shielding each other when the glass flew everywhere.

"Cal, watch where the hell you're going!" The first biker shouted as she took her helmet off, the red and blue lightning patterns down her side having now dimmed down their glow and returned to just matte patterns in her hoodie and pants.

"Oh, so you can see through a quantum dark energy react… there's people in there." The second driver said, pausing halfway through and raising the visor of her bike helmet as she noticed Finn and Amanda, who were looking at her confused, especially since the markings on her clothes were still glowing in a golden colour, in a shape similar to what Amanda remembered seeing in the opening animation of The Last Of Us.

"What the hell was in that damn tequila?" Amanda asked as Finn had unbuckled himself and checked on her.

"Whatever it was, we both got a hit." Finn replied as outside, 'Cal' picked her bike up and turned the engine off before walking it over and parking it alongside the other girl's one… before both of them flashed, one violet and one golden, and when the light faded they seemed to have been replaced with a Harley-Davidson and a Kawasaki.

Climbing out, they stood up straight until Amanda had to lean against the Equinox.

"Rental company's gonna be pissed…" Amanda said, feeling dull twinges hit her back from being thrown back into the seat.

"We'll worry about that later… hey, are you two alright? That was pretty quick for you as well." Finn said, the second half directed at the two bikers.

"Oh yeah, we're fine… sorry about your car." The first driver responded.

"It's alright. Things can be replaced, lives can't." Amanda said as she dialed a number. "Hey… yeah, it's gonna be a while before we get to the arena." She responded, Hunter turning concerned.

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

"There was a… minor vehicle accident. We're okay, just shaken more than anything." Amanda answered.


	3. Not Exactly Normal

_**Last night…**_

" _And… got it." Enzo said after reaching the register._

" _Enzo, you know Mandy rarely drinks tequila." Colin said after seeing the bottle of Jose Cuervo on the counter._

" _Where the hell did she and Finn slip off to anyway?" Enzo questioned, looking for the two._

" _I don't know, I didn't see what way they went…" Colin said, neither of them able to see the two anywhere in their visual range._

" _Probably somewhere to be alone… we shouldn't disrupt that." Enzo responded._

 _Outside, Amanda was being a bit silly after drinking some of the beer and climbed up onto the railing, Finn pulling her off of it as she was about to dive back first into the water._

" _Hey, I've jumped off higher than this!" Amanda said in slight protest._

" _Famous last words, they are." Finn responded, placing her feet back on the ground._

 _Amanda looked around after she took a breath… and saw someone in the store swap the bottle of tequila with another one, Finn seeing the confused look on her face and wrapping his hand around her wrist._

" _Any reason why someone would switch one bottle with another if neither are broken or the lid's still sealed?" Amanda asked as in the store, Enzo picked up the bottle without him or Colin noticing what had happened._

 _Before she could get an answer, Colin and Enzo walked over to them._

 _Reaching the bonfire, Baron saw them and set the snacks down as Amanda downed one shot of tequila down after convincing herself it was okay… but she coughed slightly, Finn patting her on her back and Colin noticing some drops of blood on the glass._

" _The hell… Mandy, you okay?" Colin questioned._

" _Yeah… I guess that cut on the inside of my mouth isn't healed fully." Amanda answered, still a bit ticked that Kevin had hit her two days ago._

" _Kevin's an ass and he never keeps himself calmed for long." Colin said after downing his own shot, Amanda downing another shot of tequila._

 _Moments like these were rare and Amanda liked to enjoy them… the way she saw it, it was human nature to give into things..._

 **Present time...**

At the arena, Hunter met up with them and immediately pulled Amanda into a hug.

"Hunter… you're squeezing me too tight…" Amanda managed to say, the two letting go.

"Are you okay?! Did you hurt anything?!" Hunter asked.

"Just my back and shoulder from the seatbelt slamming me back into the seat." Amanda answered, Hunter noticing the two bikers.

"You're all okay, right? No injuries?" Hunter asked.

"Just a bit rattled… sorry about crashing into your daughter and her boyfriend." Cal answered, assuming that Amanda was Hunter's daughter.

"We're… not related. He did watch me grow up though." Amanda said.

"Can you explain what exactly happened and who you are?" Hunter asked after turning to Cal.

"I'm Callista, she's Liviana. We're…" Cal started to explain.

"Travellers." Liviana said.

"Right, that… there's no easy way to say it but we're from about 200 years in the future." Callista finished. "What happened was we set our time tunnel to open up at the end of that old road so no one would see it, but the thing is we can't see through it either. The ends of it become dense and it's almost like you're going through a fog, then in the snap of fingers it clears and you're somewhere else… so we couldn't see their car."

"Time travel can be a complex thing at times…" Liviana said.

It was in their locker room later while Liviana and Callista were explaining everything else to Hunter in his office that Amanda was unwinding before her match by listening to _Break On Through_ by The Doors.

It was her habit to turn to the music that Jim Morrison sang and it was working... until she felt a sharp fingernail jab her shoulder.

"Go away, alright?" Amanda asked in a bored tone, Alexa yanking Amanda's earbuds out and Amanda shutting her IHeartRadio app off and standing up. "What now, Alexa?! What did I do now?!" She snapped.

"Aside from drugging half the roster?! And so much for you or Finn wanting a solid relationship when we all know you two were just waiting for the opportunity to jump into bed!" Alexa said in a smug tone.

"You don't know how Finn and I see each other… we're not just fuckbuddies or late night lovers. And what two consenting adults do behind closed doors shouldn't matter to the press or bitchy coworkers. You know, try putting some energy into your relationship with Murphy, maybe that'll take the ten foot bargepole out of your ass!" Amanda said, Alexa turning infuriated when she heard a few stray words in Irish slip out of Amanda's mouth.

"Speaking Finn's language, next thing we know your next one nighter will have you dealing with an STD while he's onto his next conquest. Demon Mistress, someone needs to tell them they spelt Demon Slut wrong." Alexa said.

A sickening slap connected to Alexa's face and then a punch to Amanda's as the two started fighting… when it spilled out through the backstage area and they crashed through a table, Finn jumped back and then ran at them, pulling Amanda off of Alexa.

"No you don't, we're finishing-" Alexa started to yell, about to lunge at the both of them… until Hunter had reached her first and grabbed the tiny blonde and red ombre haired diva.

"This in the ring! And since normal rules won't be acceptable enough for your aggressiveness, I'm making it a No Disqualification match!" Hunter said loudly, letting go of Alexa when she finally stopped struggling.

Alexa let out an aggravated breath before storming off, Hunter walking to Amanda and Finn.

"Next time either one of you are dealing with some kind of frustration, you bring it straight to me to keep things like this from happening… we all have our days when we feel like strangling someone." Hunter said before leaving, Amanda looking at Finn.

"He's right about that…" Amanda muttered as she stood up on her tiptoes and her and Finn kissed.


End file.
